Alice in Wonderland – A one-sided crazy love story
by LeandraWhite
Summary: Alice is back in wonderland, but everything is not what it seems. A alternate story to the second book about Alice. WARNING: Violence and murder.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland._

Alice was exhausted to say the least. She and The Red Queen had been running for what had to have been hours and they still hadn't moved from the same tree that they begun at. It was extremely frustrating, and if she wasn't being dragged by that blasted Queen she would have stomped her foot in annoyance. Her blonde hair was whipping her in the face, and the Queen's flaming red hair made her eyes sore. It was getting increasingly harder and harder to breathe, and her nose felt like it was going to explode. If she was able to speak – which she wasn't as her throat was on fire – she would have muttered something about 'ruddy Queens' or 'blasted running'. She tuned out the Queens shrilly voice that yelled "Faster!" and started to ponder about the Queens words from earlier. "Now, here, you see, it takes all the running you can do, to keep in the same place. If you want to get somewhere else, _you_ must run at least twice as fast as that." She had said. How on earth was that possible? If she was going to run as fast as she could, she couldn't possibly run any faster! Oh, joy. Not only was she stuck running with a rude woman but also an insane one. Alice pressed herself to run even faster, and the Queen seemed pleased because she shut up for a short while. Soon they were starting to pass the tree, and Alice grinned gleefully. So did the Queen before she shouted even louder than before: "Faster! Faster! Faster!" Alice pressed herself to run even faster – she had no idea that it was actually possible, but she guessed that anything was possible here. It took only a fracture of a second, and they were met with rows upon rows of blood-red roses. Finally they were back in Wonderland.

The second they were faced with Wonderland the Red Queen stopped, and Alice was sure that she would collapse in exhaustion. Then suddenly it was gone. She was no longer tired, and she felt calm and relaxed. It was like she had rested thoroughly, though she hadn't rested at all. "How peculiar…" she pondered out loud. "Peculiar what?" a loud and whiny voice said from next to her, and Alice was met with the pale and humungous head of the Queen. "Nothing," Alice quickly said, and the Queen let out a huff. "Come now," the Queen said and grabbed Alice's hand rather harshly and started dragging her towards the large black and red castle on the other side of the rose garden. The air was surprisingly light, and it was like smelling the river and light flowers on a warm summer day. "I can walk by myself you know." Alice said and gave a pointed look towards the large blue and red eyes of the Queen. "You are my hostage, and therefore I will decide whether or not you are allowed to walk by yourself. Right now you are not granted that, and therefore I will drag you." The Queen said, and Alice puffed out some air in annoyance. "What do you mean by hostage? Since when did I become that?" She asked, and the Queen gave her a look that clearly said 'are you serious?' but didn't say anything. Alice sighed and walked next to the rude queen.

A large card-deck came walking towards them, and Alice's eyes widened in shock. One of the cards put handcuffs on her hand – Heart 8 she believed it was. Another card attached a leech to the cuffs, and started dragging her inside and down toward what looked like the dungeons. "How peculiar…" she said once again and giggled a bit. Peculiar was starting to become her word. She rolled her head around a couple of times for amusements sake, and let out a puff of air. A scream came from the ceiling over her, and Alice looked up in shock and locked eyes with a pair of shockingly yellow ones. She gave out a little shriek, and the eyes started to go towards her. "Well hello…" a voice drawled out. "Cheshire!" Alice exclaimed, and the rest of the crazy cat appeared. The Cheshire cat was a being that she had encountered many times during her two previous visits in Wonderland. The cat was strikingly lime green and yellow and had a grin that sometimes haunted her in her dreams. "Now do tell, what are you doing here?" He asked and Alice sighed. "Well, there was a lot of running, and now I'm being held hostage." She answered, and he let out a long 'Hmm'. "How funny," he said, and Alice was about respond with a snarky comment, but the card that was dragging her pushed her into a dark cell and shut the door. "Stay." He said and Alice huffed in response. "Like I have a choice," she muttered and rolled her eyes. She didn't get a response to that, so she guessed that the guard/card thing had left. She sat down at the floor in a fetal position, and started rocking back and forwards.

It had been 5 days – or so she thought – since she was locked into that dreary and glum cell. She was starting to feel crazy! Not a person to talk to and barely any food; the only thing that she could do was pacing back and forwards in the room or reminisce about home. Soon she would probably start to bash her head towards the wall or eat her fingers or something. Suddenly she heard a noise, and quickly ran to the door of the cell. She heard rustling with keys, and then the door slammed up and pushed Alice into the hard wall. Alice could hear someone being pushed into the cell, before the door was closed. "Hello?" she asked quietly, and she could hear someone dragging themselves towards the other end of the abyss that was her cell – or their cell now she guessed. A couple of minutes passed in total silence before a raspy voice said: "Hello," Alice looked up wonderingly, and surveyed the other specimen in the room. It was a man – pale, strikingly orange hair and he had green eyes. His eyes were green like the freshest of grass, and extremely mesmerizing. "What's your name?" she asked, and she could see him shaking. "I can't remember… How about yours?" he said. "I'm Alice, and how about we call you Terrant?" she said. She could see a faint nod from the other side of the room. "Okay…" he answered a little uncertainly. Alice shuffled towards him, and after a short while she was sitting next to him. He sighed, and so did she. "Tired?" she asked, and he nodded drowsily. She nodded once and let him rest his head at her shoulder. "Sleep tight, Terrant." She whispered.

There had been weeks now, and Alice and Terrant had soon formed a deep friend and companionship. The food was being delivered, and they huddled together to share the little they got. Alice split the warm bread and Terrant divided the fruit equally. There were 5 grapes, one banana and one half of an orange each. The bread was filled with steaming carrots and spinach, and it tasted like dirt but in there you had to eat what you got or nothing at all. "Be careful to rationalize the food this time, love." Terrant murmured into her ear, and she nodded meanwhile rolling her eyes. She wasn't a child. They ate together in silence, and this time Alice only ate half of her ration before looking at Terrant defiantly. "Al…" he said and looked at her incredulously before pulling her to him. "Relax, Ally dear." He murmured, and Alice huffed a little before melting in his embrace. Alice had developed some romantic feelings for Terrant, and became increasingly agitated every time he treated her like just a mere adolescent. She looked up at him and pulled him in for a kiss. She pressed his head towards hers, and he was making it extremely difficult by struggling against her. After a little while he managed to push her away. "Alice, I don't like you like that." He said, and something in her snapped. "You goddamn motherfucker!" she yelled and started scratching and clawing at him. He grabbed her hands, but she tore her tiny hands from him and started squeezing him around the neck.

The boy had fought against her hands, but after a couple of minutes he went limp. She started tearing at his clothes and dragged her long nails over his slightly purple face. She ripped off his clothes, and started clawing out his eyes. When she was done she tossed the now dead eyes to the other side of the room, and started to bite at his ears. She heard yelling at the back of her head, and felt a little sting at her neck before the world started to become dark, and she fell into a deep slumber.

Jeanette and George Kingsleigh had been called in to Underworld Asylum where their child were a patient, and were now sitting in the office of the leader at the asylum. Their child had been put in and out of the asylum three times now. "I come with dire news." The leader – Iracebeth Helene Marx – said and looked the two adults in their eyes. "What has happened?" George asked while his wife was clinging to his hand. "Your daughter has – as you both know – troubles with seeing the difference between what are real and not, and she has been diagnosed with severe schizophrenia. She had this insane fantasy about something she called "wonderland", and that have caused many problems. "Yes, but we already know this. That was why we placed her here in the beginning." Jeanette said pointedly, and bit her lip. "I am getting to the point. For about 4 weeks ago we decided that she was getting better after her attempted run-away 5 months ago, so we put another patient into her cell. He was also diagnosed with schizophrenia – though a remarkably smaller one. His name was 'James Callaway', and he was 13 years old. We figured that with some social contact your daughter would get better, and she did – for a while that is. Two nights ago we heard growling from your daughter and James' room, and we found her attempting to bite off his ear. We quickly sedated her, and began to survey what she had done. The boy was found strangled with claw and bite marks all over. He was naked, and his eyes were ripped out. Large chunks of hair and scalp were thrown around the room." Iracebeth said, and Jeanette and George both gasped loudly before Jeanette started crying hysterically. "We have come to the conclusion that your daughter - Alice Kingsleigh - is beyond repair, and have requested lobotomy. If you sign this paper," she said and pointed at a paper in front of her "we will get permission to preform such a procedure." As his wife was too shaken to do anything, George Kingsleigh signed under quickly before taking his hysterical wife home.

Meanwhile in another room, Alice Kingsleigh was lying strapped to a surgery bench with a doctor hovering over her. The doctor picked up a large nail-like tool and pressed it towards the corner of the eye, and with a swift movement he struck with the hammer onto the nail. And Alice's world went blank.

A/N:  
Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate feedback and reviews ;)


End file.
